Words to Describe
by Techno Skittles
Summary: 250 reasons why they care so much for each other. Soma
1. Set Gamma

**1. Ring**

Hours later and Soul's ears were still ringing from his meister's last pain-filled screams.

**2. Hero**

As Soul held his crying meister to his chest in comfort, he realized that even the strongest of heroes have their breaking points.

**3. Memory**

"I told you, I don't remember where I put it so – and now I suddenly remember where it is!" said Soul as he escaped from the hard packed encyclopedia Maka held.

**4. Box**

"Just take the damn things and let me begin cleansing my mind of what I just did!" yelled Soul as Maka rolled her eyes at his immaturity – after all, they were just tampons.

**5. Run**

"You let me win!" shouted a panting Maka accusingly at her partner, Soul, who had hardly broken a sweat.

**6. Hurricane**

"This house is always such a mess after Black Star comes over," Maka grumbled to herself.

**7. Wings**

Calloused, tan fingers brushed against the words engraved in the dreary gray stone reading:

_Maka Albarn_

_1996-2010_

_You finally earned your angel wings._

**8. Cold**

The book's spine made contact with Soul's defenseless head, causing it to spurt out a blood fountain while Maka's irritated voice commanded him to stop playing with Blair and eat before his food got cold.

**9. Red**

Soul stood next to Maka's hospital bed, eyes fixed on the baby slumbering in her arms with red hair, thinking, _'Oh Lord.'_

**10. Drink**

"If not from the carton, where would you like me to drink from?" Soul whispered huskily in Maka's ear, wrapped his arms around her and pressed himself into her back, earning a very sexy, un-Maka-like whine.

**11. Midnight**

The content and peaceful expression she wore, her chest rising and falling slowly and evenly with each breath she took, how her bangs brushed against her forehead and into her closed eyes, her huddled form resting on the tabletop, arms being used as pillows; the best times were when Maka studied into the early hours of the morning.

**12. Temptation**

Soul thanked Shinigami that Maka was strong-willed; during battle, whenever she was knocked down, the Black Blood and the Little Demon called to him, promising him power to protect Maka and himself properly and he always almost gave in. . .until Maka got back up and continued to fight.

**13. View**

Soul loved being in weapon form, especially when during battles, he'd always get a peek under Maka's skirt whenever she kicked her leg up high and held him low to the ground.

**14. Music**

A timid, pleading Maka crawled suggestively onto Soul, looking at him innocently with her large eyes and said, "Maybe you could help me understand?"

**15. Silk**

Soul lifted up Maka's skirt to reveal not white cotton as he expected, but red silk underwear.

**16. Cover**

"Have you ever considered wearing pants? That skirt hardly covers anything."

**17. Promise**

As he lay on his bed, holding his throbbing head, Soul made a pact to himself to **NEVER AGAIN** tell Black Star about anything he and Maka did.

**18. Dream**

Maka didn't like to dream; they were only another form of lies.

**19. Candle**

"Congratulations. You've discovered that lit candles burn hair," taunted Soul as he cut off all of the burnt hair of a pouting Maka.

**20. Talent**

"That Albarn girl's got skill. We could use her up in Canada. We're not doing so well right now. We could even pair her up with one of our death scythes," said one of Canada's officials, unaware of the eavesdropping Soul whose heart was being crushed in the fist of his words.

**21. Silence**

The apartment was unusually quiet, Maka noticed, without her boisterous partner, causing a ruckus; something she now missed dearly.

**22. Journey**

"Oh my gosh, Maka! You don't know _Don't Stop Believin'_? Where have you been? Living under a rock?"

**23. Fire**

"Blair, you are banned from the kitchen. Forever."

**24. Strength**

It wasn't the want to be stronger that drove her, it was him – it was always him.

**25. Mask **

Sharp teeth, blood-red eyes, snow-white hair, the "cool" façade; it was all just and act to cover up the scars from his past, the ones only she saw.

**26. Ice**

Laughter filled the atmosphere at Soul's girly scream from the ice cubes that had been generously shoved down the front of his pants by Maka, who stood with her hands on her hips, claiming it as "revenge for last week."

**27. Fall**

Maka didn't think that Soul understood how easy it was to fall down, but how difficult it was to rise up again – he did unfortunately.

**28. Forgotten**

After enrolling in Shibusen, he had forgotten what it felt like to be alone and was okay with not being reminded.

**29. Dance**

Soul didn't understand why Maka was always asking to learn how to dance, she did just fine on her own (with some help from good ole' Jack Daniels).

**30. Body**

Forget blankets and shelter; Soul's body was all she needed to keep warm.

**31. Sacred**

There wasn't anyone like her; no one else smacked him on the head with the spine of a hardcover book.

**32. Farewells**

For them, there were no goodbyes because their souls were entwined permanently.

**33. World**

They've seen the world – from Los Angeles, California to Sydney, Australia – but they haven't _really seen it_.

**34. Formal**

"We're going to skip the formalities and you're going to follow me into my room where you then proceed to give me the night of my life. Got it?" said Maka, ignoring all of her moralities (such as not picking up strangers at hotel bars).

**35. Fever**

Apparently, Soul didn't understand that even if she wore his jacket to keep her from getting ill, it didn't help any because now she was going to have to care for his sick ass.

**36. Laugh**

Maka stared in horror as her partner's eyes paled to a salmon pink as the Black Blood took over and shivered at his insanity-filled laugh, deeply ashamed to say that it aroused her a little bit.

**37. Lies**

Her father lied to her about his love for her and she hated him for it, but when Soul lied to her about his love for her, she was only attracted to him more.

**38. Forever**

It was annoying anytime he complimented her she wouldn't believe him or she'd be modest and deny it, but when he insulted her she took it to heart and never forgot it.

**39. Overwhelmed**

When Maka became more and more stressed with each passing day, Soul forced her on a relaxing vacation to a spa (and of course he went too to… "help").

**40. Whisper**

The hissing tendrils of madness coaxed away her best friend and Soul was there for her when Maka sobbed for hours over the disappearance of her pink-haired friend.

**41. Wait**

He'd been waiting forever for this perfect moment to confess to Maka and no one was going to ruin it – so yes, punching Black Star in the face and breaking his nose _was_ necessary.

**42. Talk**

At the beginning of their partnership, they had always exchanged awkward conversation, but now they told each other about everything and anything.

**43. Search**

When Maka got a cold one weekend, Soul went to twenty-three different stores, looking for the rare kiwi-flavored cough medicine because he knew she preferred it over all of the others.

**44. Hope**

They could rebuild a new world – a safer one – with the kishin's defeat.

**45. Eclipse**

It may have been the championship game of the play-offs, but there wasn't even the slightest of protest from Soul's mouth when Maka sat on his lap and blocked his view of the screen with her low-cut top.

**46. Gravity**

The guilty weight of Maka's bold and reckless action to save him remained in his chest as he traced the tubes in her arms with watering eyes.

**47. Highway**

If Maka thought riding a motorcycle was scary going through city streets, just wait until they hit the interstate.

**48. Unknown**

She felt the wavelength behind that brick wall no problem; the real problem resided in the fact that she couldn't identify what kind of soul it was.

**49. Lock**

He climbed the stone steps quickly, knowing he shouldn't keep her waiting too long; however when he arrived at the top, he saw her halfway out the window, ready to climb down with her makeshift rope of clothes and rags ("Took you long enough.").

**50. Breathe**

His steady heartbeat in his chest and leveled breathing consoled her after her scarring, terrible night, offering her the last bit of safety she was allowed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's comments:<strong>

**;_; Dear Lord, man. I started this last year and just now finished? WHY DO I HAVE THE TENDENCY TO PUT THINGS OFFALL OF THE TIME?**

**Some of these sentences may be in oneshots I write (or will be the basis of any I write). Some will forever remain in this, never to see the light again. The ones I will probably write a story about are: 14, 26, & 34. Key word there is "probably."**

**And yes, I did totally fuck up the English language while writing this. I'm so glad you noticed.**

**I am going to post the other 4 sets as soon as I finish them. They're all pretty much done, I just have a few more sentences to go.**

**Tell me what your favorites are in a review. ;) **

**Until next time~!**


	2. Set Alpha

**1. Comfort**

Maka sighed as she furrowed her face into the crook of her beau's neck, pulling the comforter closer around her.

**2. Kiss**

"Hey, where'd my gum go?" asked Maka just as Soul popped a bubble and smirked at her.

**3. Soft**

Maka absently ran her fingers through the hair of her sleeping partner, feeling the silkiness between her fingers.

**4. Pain**

There's nothing more painful than seeing the one you love lose a fight, costing them their life.

**5. Potatoes**

"Soul, if you do not answer me in ten seconds I will rearrange your anatomy like you're Mr. Potato Head."

**6. Rain**

Soul could practically see the cartoonish rain cloud dissipating over her head as he stepped off of the bus to greet his meister after his two week long trip.

**7. Chocolate**

Maka's head could've melted from the heat of her blush resulting from Soul licking the chocolate fondue off of her chest….with all of their friends watching.

**8. Happiness**

"My happiness is a relaxing, hot bath," stated Maka while Soul thought to himself, _'And mine is being with you in that relaxing, hot bath.'_

**9. Telephone**

The second she stepped through the door into her and Soul's shared apartment she was greeted with an annoyed Soul holding her cell phone – the one she left behind when she went to the club.

**10. Ears**

Maka let out an odd high pitched moan when Soul's rough, warm tongue flicked her ear, leaving it feeling weird and wet.

**11. Name**

"What kind of middle name is 'Eater' anyways?" asked Maka to which Soul flashed his sharp teeth asking wordlessly, _'Would you like to find out?'_

**12. Sensual**

His pointed teeth scraped the base of her neck just barely, but enough to make Maka shiver with delight.

**13. Death**

Soul decided that he preferred Maka Chops over Shinigami Chops, because Shinigami-sama absolutely _did not_ laugh and kiss his head to make it feel better (although it would've been odd if he did).

**14. Sex**

The bed's springs groaned in protest of the two lovers weight, filling the air along with hushed moaning and whimpering and Soul's low growl in Maka's ear: "I'm about to teach you the meaning of a 'popped cherry.'"

**15. Touch**

"We could've avoided all of this is you would just learn to keep your hands to yourself!" Maka scolded Soul.

**16. Weakness**

Of all of the things to bring her down – pre-kishins, bad grades, defeat, wounds and the like, her father – Maka's worst kryptonite was chocolate.

**17. Tears**

The second he tasted salt on his lips, Soul pulled away to see Maka, crying like there was no tomorrow and instantly regretted kissing her in such a state.

**18. Speed**

He was taking it slow for her sake, ignoring everyone's jabs at him to "hurry up already"; after all, learning the guitar took time.

**19. Wind**

'_Thank you Science and Mother Nature,'_ Soul thought as a powerful gust of wind lifted Maka's skirt giving him the best panty-shot EVER.

**20. Freedom**

Maka was eighteen at last and would no longer have to listen to her father about her dating life and was intent on going out to enjoy her newfound freedom (Soul wasn't having any of that, though).

**21. Life**

Without him, Maka would be stuck inside her room reading dusty books and not having the fun every teenager should have (and she was always reluctant to admit this).

**22. Jealousy**

It wasn't the amount of partner requests that bothered Maka, but the fact that most of them were from girls.

**23. Hands**

She loved the feel of his hands: in hers, on her cheek, tangled in her hair, on her hips, encasing her breasts, down there…the list keeps going.

**24. Taste**

He tasted blood on her lip before he heard her gasp of pain and quickly pulled away, muttering strings of apologies.

**25. Devotion**

He thought it was so cute how devoted Maka was to baking him a lemon cake that she was still in the kitchen after hours of baking – or maybe it was because she wasn't about to be bested by an oven.

**26. Forever**

Was it only Liz that realized that Soul and Maka didn't have all of eternity to confess their feelings and was it really wrong to dress Maka in lingerie and handcuff her to her bed and send Soul in there? (You know what, don't answer that.)

**27. Blood**

He could resist the insanity on his own just fine, but when the Little Oni began to threaten Maka's safety it started to become a struggle.

**28. Sickness**

Soul'd been on edge ever since he forgot to use protection that one time and nearly had an aneurism when Maka got sick one morning a couple of weeks later ("Relax, Soul. It's just the flu. I started my period yesterday. Whatever you do, don't faint.")  
><strong>29. Melody<strong>

A haunting melody of violins, a piano, and cellos played off to the side and Soul watched from the roof as they unveiled Maka dressed with cuts and bruises, chained to a chair where she was to be sacrificed.

**30. Star**

Soul didn't care what Black Star was always shouting to the heavens; Maka was the only star in his eyes.

**31. Home**

"You were born in England? That's so cool! Do you think we could go one day?"

**32. Confusion**

Whenever Maka got severely pissed at Soul, she didn't hit him; she just spoke to him in Japanese to mess with his head – damn her ethnicity.

**33. Fear**

Soul knew that deep down, Maka could feel the worst of fear, but was impressed at how well she hid it.

**34. Lightning/Thunder**

The flashes of lightning painted their dancing shadows on the walls and the steady rhythm of rain harmonized with their music of love.

**35. Bonds**

Little did Maka know, Soul always thought of her as an angel bound in human form, waiting to be released to shed her true light and beauty.

**36. Market**

For her birthday, he had paid for a flight to California to take her to Japantown because he recalled that she had mentioned it "made her feel at home."

**37. Technology**

He argued that the only reason he refused to buy her an iPod was because it'd be a waste of money on a good quality mp3 player that was going to be filled with crap techno music.

**38. Gift**

The best gift they got on their birthdays and Christmas (or any holiday for that matter) was that they were alive to enjoy it.

**39. Smile**

"That smile is very devious and I don't like it because the last time you smiled like that, I couldn't walk for days."

**40. Innocence**

His eyes must've been deceiving him because there was no way his meister (who, keep in mind, despises the male species) was in a heated make-out session with one of their classmates.

**41. Completion**

The real triumph post-battle wasn't the soul they collected, but the fact that they were still in one piece.

**42. Clouds**

Clouds were for dreamers, the sun was for optimists, nature was for hippies and tree-huggers, the moon was for spiritual believers, but souls were for death scythes.

**43. Sky**

Ever since they learned of Asura's location on the moon, Maka tried to avoid flying as much as possible; she didn't want to take any risks.

**44. Heaven**

"Does it really look like I could belong in Heaven, Maka?"

**45. Hell**

Echoing whispers sounded all around her in the dark and she yearned for the warmth and comfort of her weapon's wavelength.

**46. Sun**

It was so freaking annoying how his bright white hair reflected the sun's rays right into her eyes.

**47. Moon**

Even though the moon was currently Asura's and his associates hideout, Maka couldn't help but think how romantic and peaceful it was under its light.

**48. Waves**

"And that is what surfers call 'a wipeout,'" Soul said, watching his meister being pulled under the crashing wave.

**49. Hair**

Maka practically jumped Soul when he came out wearing a black fedora and made a note to keep his headbands hidden for just a little longer.

**50. Supernova**

He saw stars whenever she Maka-Chopped him into oblivion, but felt them exploding whenever their lips touched.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments:<strong>

**I love these sentences. I really do. They're fast, easy, and inspire me to write more stories. I feel so bad for neglecting all of my other stories.**

**Which reminds me, I am furiously working on the 6****th**** chapter for **_**Grigori's Promise**_** (for those of you who care). I'm at the part where Maka finally arrives in the Death Room to speak to Shinigami-sama. I can't say anything more than that.**

**Back to this story.**

**Here you go. Set 2 out of 5. I am going to be so sad when these are over. ;_; Maybe I'll do them for another fandom. Yeah, that sounds good.**

**I do have a couple of comments about the different themes.**

**#7 – I want to write that. So bad. I think I will.**

**#8 – Okay. Yes. ;_; I did take that from the Elemental Gelade anime. You know the part when they're going to Arc Aile headquarters and Cou's in his room thinking about what makes Edel Raids happy? Yeah. That.**

**#15 – You can really take that any way you want, but my thoughts were that Soul and Black Star got in a fight in a store. That sells glass. (I know, I'm surprised I wasn't thinking dirty either.)**

**#26 - …You don't know how badly I want to write that.**

**#29 – I was listening to a certain song. Blame that. (And no, I don't remember the song.)**

**#32 – I cannot be the only one who thinks she would do that. If I was bilingual, I know that I sure as hell would.**

**#39 – I just like this one. It's my favorite. :)**

**Review and tell me which ones were your favorites! ;)**

**Also, I may do this again for another fandom. I have a couple of fandoms in mind, but I'm not too sure yet. I'm probably going to put a poll up, but I want your guys' opinions now so I have a general idea where to start. Your options are:**

**-Teen Titans**

**-Pirates of the Caribbean**

**-Avatar: TLA**

**-Or my story **_**Grigori's Promise**_** (So it'll be Soul Eater but it will go to accordance with the story)**

**Until next time~!**


	3. Set Beta

**1. Walking**

The aisle, although only ten feet long, was a pain to walk down – especially in heels.

**2. Waltz**

"Do you think that maybe one day you could teach me to dance like those people on TV?" asked Maka.

**3. Wishes**

Looking at her joy-filled face with her eyes closed and loose hair swaying in the breeze, Soul knew that he didn't need a wish.

**4. Wonder**

'_How would my life have turned out if I had said yes to him before everything was ruined?'_

**5. Worry**

Soul's heart and fist clenched as his pale partner looked over at him from the hospital bed with blank and dim eyes.

**6. Whimsy**

Soul's piano music flowed through her body and out onto the paper where a half-finished sketch of Soul stared at her.

**7. Waste/Wasteland**

Maka's solemn face glowed in the firelight from the broken and bloodied battlefield.

**8. Whiskey and Rum**

The bitter, flat alcohol rolled across his tongue and slithered down his throat, assisting him in the temporary relief of the memory of his and Maka's fight.

**9.** **War**

"I win again!" cheered Maka happily and picked up the rest of the cards to add to her full hand, much to Soul's displeasure.

**10. Weddings**

'_Always a bridesmaid, but never a bride,'_ Maka thought bitterly as she walked down the aisle before Soul walked up to her and linked his arm in hers – okay, maybe it wasn't _so_ bad.

**11. Birthday**

Upon entering the kitchen, Maka was met with a chorus of "Happy Birthday!" and a brief hug around her waist from her and Soul's daughter.

**12. Blessing**

"And if my father doesn't give you his blessing for us to get married," Maka smirked, "There's always Vegas."

**13. Bias**

"Not all men are horrible like your father so stop acting like they are!"

**14. Burning**

Soul laughed and watched Maka fan her tongue with her hands frantically as a result of the discovery that, yes, jalapeños are_ very_ hot.

**15. Breathing**

What were you to do if your partner wasn't breathing but you were?

**16. Breaking**

Maka watched in complete and utter horror as her scythe began to crumple and disintegrate into ash, something she never dreamed possible.

**17. Belief**

"You had better believe in Heaven and Hell, Soul, because I'm about to send you to one or the other!"

**18. Balloon**

Maka yelped in surprise when a splash of water collided with her back and looked behind her, only to see nothing, but she was no idiot; she had seen Soul filling up the water balloons this morning.

**19. Balcony**

"Hey, Soul! Look! No hands!" Maka giggled in her drunken state, wobbling dangerously on the ledge towering nine stories high.

**20. Bane**

Maka stomped angrily into the apartment and was greeted by Soul who was holding up a can of beer and a bottle of vodka saying, "Pick your poison."

**21. Quiet**

Even though Black Star had just left, the way Soul walked over to Maka and smirked, his eyes shining with mischief, the blonde knew it wouldn't be quiet for long.

**22. Quirks**

"Scrunch up your nose up like that again. It's cute," said Soul, earning a swift Maka Chop to the head, fainting noting that she did in fact scrunch up her nose again.

**23. Question**

"Don't you _dare_ think of 'popping the question' to my darling Maka or I'll pop your head open!" threatened Spirit as Soul just smirked deviously and patted the engagement ring in his pocket.

**24. Quarrel**

He loved seeing Maka so riled up like this and he enjoyed pushing her further to see her explode – in the back of his mind there was something telling him one day would be one too many.

**25. Quitting**

It's not always bad to back down; if he hadn't given up on playing piano for his family, he never would've met Maka.

**26. Jump**

"No, Soul. You jump when the rope's on the ground, not when it's in the air."

**27. Jester**

"Don't make me laugh, Soul. I'm mad at you and I will pulverize you with that dictionary."

**28. Jousting**

He tried to reason with her that rushing forward isn't always the best tactic and now he wishes that he would've kept arguing even when she shot him down.

**29. Jewel**

She was like the treasure in those _Indiana Jones_ movies: it was a pain to get to and when you finally got there after all the trouble you've endured, it turns out there's a trap that had to be avoided (in this case, her father), but it was all worth it in the end.

**30. Just**

It wasn't fair that all of her love and adoration went to her mother (who was miles away and hardly contacted her) but all of her hatred and anger was reserved for her father (who was right there to take care of her).

**31. Smirk**

His smirk would've been ten times sexier if it wasn't for the piece of cheese stuck in his teeth.

**32. Sorrow**

The green of her eyes always dulled each time they saw that dreaded scar, so he always called her out for staring at his "cool, manly chest" and smirked when the blush brought color to her cheeks and brightened her eyes.

**33. Stupidity**

How was something that was meant to educate you kill so many of his brain cells?

**34. Serenade**

Serenading was so uncool, but Maka seemed to think otherwise, so here he was, on stage with a microphone and guitar – she so owed him for this.

**35. Sarcasm**

It was undoubtedly his fault that she was growing more and more sarcastic.

**36. Sordid**

They came to their house after a mission to see it trashed by Blair just one time and they never left her without a cat-sitter since then.

**37. Soliloquy**

Maka's concern grew when she walked past Soul's room on her way to bed and heard him mumbling angrily to himself, suspecting it to be the Black Blood acting up (when really he just stubbed his toe on his nightstand).

**38. Sojourn**

There was this nagging feeling tugging at her heart that Soul wasn't always going to be here and that he'd disappear at the worst possible time.

**39. Share**

Of course it would be Black Star to have a camcorder on him to record their drunken make-out session and make the decision of posting it on YouTube for the rest of the world to enjoy.

**40. Solitary**

"Why play Solitaire when we could play checkers? You jump my pieces, I jump yours and we fight to see who comes out on top." – And that's why Soul had to make a sudden trip to the ER.

**41. Nowhere**

There wasn't a place in the universe that he could go to and not think of his meister and all of her adorable quirks.

**42. Neutral**

It hurt that she was nothing more than his meister in his eyes (and it really sucked that she didn't understand he only said that because he didn't want to pressure her).

**43. Nuance**

It wasn't obvious day-by-day, so when she turned seventeen with a C-cup, Soul wondered just when Maka had grown up.

**44. Near**

Through the clogged atmosphere of sweat, alcohol and dry ice, he could smell the Japanese Cherry Blossom perfume right behind him, soon followed by the heat of her body pressed against him.

**45. Natural**

Tan fingers nimbly plucked the water lily flower from its pad and tucked it behind her ear, bringing out the stunning green in her eyes.

**46. Horizon**

It was a shame they lived in the desert; Maka loved ocean sunsets dearly.

**47. Valiant**

'_Courage,'_ she says, _'Gotta have courage,'_ she says; this coming from the girl too afraid to admit her feelings.

**48. Virtuous**

When Maka came out of her room wearing a leather mini skirt and what looked like a bikini top, Soul knew it had to be Blair's doing.

**49. Victory**

The only thing sweeter than the shocked and horrified faces of Soul's many fangirls was the caramel taste in Soul's mouth; yummy.

**50. Defeat**

"I won and you lost. The bra must come off," Soul coaxed a very red and reluctant scythemeister.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments:<strong>

**Damn. I thought these were supposed to be fast and easy. And I've only finished the 3****rd**** one.**

**Rawr.**

**So I realize that I've been on fanfiction for 2 years. :D I'mma have to do something special. Idk what though. :/**

**Review and tell me which are your favs! Mine were: 10, 14, 33, 39, & 40 (oh how I LOVE 40)**

**Until next time~!**


	4. Set Epsilon

**1. Motion**

Kid used his hand to close Soul's mouth as the albino-haired boy stared, entranced by Maka's swishing hips.

**2. Cool**

"Am I not cool enough for you to blow me off like that?"

**3. Young**

"He was only fifteen!" screamed Maka as fresh, salty tears traveled down her flushed cheeks.

**4. Last**

"Today is the last day you will ever call me 'Tiny Tits!'" Maka exclaimed as she undid the buttons to her shirt.

**5. Wrong**

"Since when does hitting me on the head and scrambling my brains give me the right answer?"

**6. Gentle**

When they were with their friends, Maka was gentle and sweet (for the most part), but in the bedroom, it was a whole 'nother story.

**7. One**

"I don't care if I'm a death scythe, Maka. I want you as my one and only meister."

**8. Thousand**

Out of the thousands of ways to die, Soul knew he didn't want the death of suffocation by large breasts and a final blow to the head with a book.

**9. King**

"I got it just for us," Soul said with a wink and tugged Maka onto the king-sized mattress.

**10. Learn**

There were many useful and effective ways to learn, but this one, where Maka stripped a piece of clothing for every question he answered correctly, was by far the best.

**11. Blur**

Soul steadied a stumbling Maka who held her hand to her mouth, attempting to hold in her lunch and curse Soul for forcing her on the dumb ride at the same time.

**12. Wait**

Two buds of dusted pink appeared on Maka's face after her skirt was removed and Soul smirked at her reaction.

**13. Change**

"Hey, Maka, do we have anymore-" Soul began to say as he opened Maka's door but trailed off when he found her with her bra half off and lacking pants.

**14. Command**

Black Star shook his head sadly after he watched Soul visibly flinch at the sight of a book and said, "She got you whipped real good."

**15. Hold**

When two strong and firm arms wrapped around her waist as she lay in bed, Maka concluded it was just Soul turning in for the night and remained relaxed – until she remembered that Soul was away at training camp.

**16. Need**

"No, I do not need to lay down and rest. I need some effing orange juice!" yelled Maka as she struggled out of bed and sneezed.

**17. Vision**

It was just like those dumb, cheesy romance movies: their friends had disappeared around them, all noise was cancelled out and it was just them, together.

**18. Attention**

He never took notice of the way her eyes shone with unshed tears whenever he said something hurtful to her, or maybe he just couldn't be bothered enough to care.

**19. Soul**

"Damn white, spiked hair and sharp teeth and deep, sexy voice and bright red eyes and warm hands and ripped body…..just damn him!"

**20. Picture**

"So how did it turn out? Is it good? Did I….Dammit, Soul! Your thumb was in the way!"

**21. Fool**

"I think we've finally found someone more annoying than Black Star," said Maka while the awkward looking Holy Sword pranced around the halls.

**22. Mad**

"C'mon. Get mad. It's hot," said Soul and pulled Maka in his arms, smiling when she struggled against him and snarled.

**23. Child**

Soul definitely appreciated the fact that his partner's child-like appearance kept boys at a distance, but hated the fact that it made her a walking neon sign for pedophiles and lolicons (oh yeah. He's noticed that look in Stein's eye when she's in her gym uniform. He's no fool.)

**24. Now**

Before, she hated every single man out there; now, she loved only one.

**25. Shadow**

Once Soul had finally opened up to Maka about how he felt (in the most uncool way too he hates to admit), the Black Room became bright and less bleak, causing the Little Oni to recede into whatever darkness he could find.

**26. Goodbye**

No matter how many times he left (which was quite a lot given his profession) Maka never failed to see him off properly; who knows, it could be the last time.

**27. Hide**

After her parents' divorce, she had locked herself away in her room, never showing her face for a good, solid week.

**28. Fortune**

His inheritance and rich-boy life was a fair trade for his meister.

**29. Safe**

"Tsubaki…I don't care if you think it's cute. He won't let me leave my room!...All I did was fall off my bike!"

**30. Ghost**

"No….No…Go away…I don't want you….Stop following me, mother fucker!" Maka screamed, yanking the joystick right, blatantly ignoring Soul's laughter.

**31. Book**

Books are to Maka as whips are to sadists: They may be enjoyable for those who wield them but everyone else suffers.

**32. Eye**

It had been at least two weeks until Maka found out that his eyes were red – and even then he had to tell her.

**33. Never**

"Don't you _ever_ tell me a lie. I don't care if you think the truth will hurt my feelings; I don't like being lied to."

**34. Sing**

The first time Soul heard Maka sing was in her bedroom, under the covers, with the lights off, him at her side (I think you know where this is heading).

**35. Sudden**

Only his meister could have minute-long mood swings off of her period.

**36. Stop**

It was only after she took off down the street that Soul remembered he forgot to mention the brakes and then was forced to sprint after her and run the fastest he's ever run to catch up.

**37. Time**

Maka wanted to freeze time in its place to ensure that Soul would never leave her (which was absurd because such a thought never crossed his mind).

**38. Wash**

When Soul traveled to Japan with Maka to visit her father's side of the family, he was embarrassed beyond belief when he learned that bath houses were: a) public and b) mixed genders in one bath.

**39. Torn**

Maka couldn't decide whether to thank Soul from saving her from that guy who asked for her number or to break his arms for throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes in doing so.

**40. History**

Maka couldn't help but think how unfair it was that Soul knew about her past but she didn't know anything of his besides the fact that it's the reason he doesn't like playing piano.

**41. Power**

The ability to control him and keep in him line didn't come from the Maka Chops or the "I'm the meister" speech; it came from her dictating green eyes.

**42. Bother**

The only reason he hid those partnership requests from her is because Soul knew his technician shouldn't have to take time out of her already busy day to read letters she would just turn down anyway.

**43. God**

The Big Man upstairs just loved to test him when he was already strung out to a thread by having Maka "accidently" trip and fall on him when she was wearing nothing but a towel.

**44. Wall**

She couldn't recall all of the details leading to this, but she knew that right now she was stuck between a wall and a very hard Soul.

**45. Naked**

Black Star just so "happened" to come across some pictures of Maka posing in clothes worthy of Blair in Soul's room (which, we will add, was locked in a mini safe hidden under his bed) and was later beaten to a pulp when he asked Soul if they were going to be on their Christmas cards.

**46. Drive**

Maka was okay with the fact that Soul thought having a motorcycle made him cooler, but she was not okay whenever they had to ride in the rain and ended up sick afterwards.

**47. Harm**

It was weird how she was the meister and she was the one with less scars and injuries than her weapon; then again, this was Soul she was talking about.

**48. Precious**

Since Maka was a scythemeister, one who dealt with hand-to-hand combat, she had to be rough and tough to survive; so when she was sweet and cute in the privacy of their home Soul couldn't help but want to cuddle with her.

**49. Hunger**

"While dinner was fine, I'm still starving. What's for dessert?" Soul asked with a wink and smirk towards the blushing blonde across the table.

**50. Believe**

"I wasn't born yesterday, Soul. I know you're hiding candy behind your back."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments:<strong>

**Bleh. Just….bleh.**

**Woo~ Felt I should update this 'cause it's been sitting on my laptop for awhile now….**

**ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO GUYS!**

**For those who care, I'm working on the 7****th**** chapter of **_**Grigori's Promise **_**right now as you're reading this. Unless your reading this 5 years from now…no wait, even then I might still be working on the 7****th**** chapter. ;_; I'm stuck man, I'm stuck.**

**Anyway, don't forget to review which ones were your favorites! Mine were 23, 29 and 45.**

**And for those of you are going to point this out, yes I totally ripped off Tangled. SO WHAT.**

**Until next time~!**


End file.
